Aquaman (film) Trivia
Trivia about Aquaman. *Leonardo DiCaprio was going to produce the film from his production company. *Matt Damon, Josh Holloway and Simon Baker were considered for the Aquaman before Jason Momoa was cast. *The project was announced on October 15, 2014 with Jason Momoa starring. *Aquaman's suit was supposed to be a surprise in 2016. Instead, Zack Snyder released the photo of Momoa wearing the Aquaman suit in February of 2015. Snyder called Momoa moments before it's release to the world. *Jason Momoa publicly expressed interest in wanting Zack Snyder to direct. *Leonardo DiCaprio was going to produce the film from his production company. *James Wan's third non horror film and first superhero film. *The film is based on Geoff Johns's 2011 "Aquaman" comic. *Jeff Nichols and Noam Murro were considered for the director's job. *James Cameron directs "Aquaman" on the HBO TV hit series Entourage. *Jason Momoa (Aquaman) also starred in the TV show Stargate Atlantis as Ronon Dex *The fictional character/movie star, Vincent Chase (played by Adrian Grenier), of the HBO television show Entourage, was cast as Aquaman in the show's 2006 Season 3. James Cameron made a few cameos, as himself in the show, as the director. In the show, Vincent Chase began to have doubts of the role, after he sees the green and purple suit the producers were going to use, which very was close to the comic book suit. *This is the first film not distributed by Disney or Universal since Transformers: Age of Extinction in 2014 to gross $1 billion. *The film is based on Geoff Johns's 2011 "Aquaman" comic. *One rumor was saying that Mera was gong to be non-Caucasian to match up with Jason Momoa's mixed race status who's part Native Hawaiian/German, Irish, Native American, but rumors were put to rest when Amber Heard was cast. *Willem Dafoe was originally going to be introduced as Nuidis Vulko in Justice League, but his scenes were cut. *Nicole Kidman immediately accepted the role of Atlanna when James Wan said that she could wear "Mother-of-Pearl and be a Mermaid Warrior". *Nicole Kidman was James Wan's top choice for the role of Atlanna. They were previously set to work together on a remake of At the End of the Spectra, but the film was scrapped. Kidman has been a long time supporter of Wan's career, and has publicly raved about his films Insidious and The Conjuring, calling him "The New Master of Horror". She was also eager to join as filming took place in her homeland of Australia. *James Wan was initially unsure about putting Topo in the film, but was inspired to do so after watching Mad Max: Fury Road "If that film could have a guy playing a flaming guitar, I'm going to have an octopus drummer in mine." *Jason Momoa admitted to playing pranks on all of his fellow cast members during filming except for Nicole Kidman. *James Wan revealed he had a choice of what film he wanted to direct between The Flash and Aquaman, but chose Aquaman because he is the underdog. *Director James Wan cites the adventure films Raiders of the Lost Ark and Romancing the Stone as an influence on the film. *Nicole Kidman, who plays Aquaman's mother Queen Atlanna, had declined the role of Queen Hippolyta in Wonder Woman (in the comics, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman was Aquaman's ally and sometimes love interest). *James Wan believes that what makes Aquaman unique is his Atlantean heritage: "We're used to superhero movies where the threat is from another dimension or aliens from another universe coming here and trying to destroy our Earth. But we haven't seen one where the main threat is from a massive, massive civilization that is right under our nose, in the ocean.... The idea that there could be a massive civilization living right underneath us that we don't know about is kind of scary and exciting." *This film marks the fifth collaboration between director James Wan and actor Patrick Wilson, after Insidious, The Conjuring, Insidious: Chapter 2 and The Conjuring 2. *According to Amber Heard, the underwater filming required cast members to be hosed down, and then shooting took place on a cold soundstage. *The film's working title is "Ahab", the name of an anti-heroic sea captain in Herman Melville's classic story "Moby Dick". *Nicole Kidman attended her first Comic-Con in 2018 especially to promote this film. *Jason Momoa added more blonde highlights to his hair to be closer to the original incarnations of Arthur Curry/Aquaman, who is entirely blonde in the comics. *James Wan cites the sea monster film Creature from the Black Lagoon as an influence on the portrayal of the Trench monsters. *Nicole Kidman plays Jason Momoa's mother even though she is only 12 years older in real life. *Jason Momoa specifically requested Temuera Morrison for the role of Arthur's father, Tom. Morrison is one of Momoa's acting idols in their native country New Zealand. *Jason Momoa grew up with the world of superheroes and has always been fascinated by Aquaman because he loves the underwater world and all the mysteries that can be found there. *At one point, the Dead King, an ancestor of Aquaman who was resurrected as an insane zombie, was to appear in the film as an antagonist, but he was removed. *Ocean Master's real name Orm means "snake" in Swedish. *Dolph Lundgren is the first actor to star in both the Arrowverse and the DCEU. *Michael Beach, who portrayed Black Manta's father Jesse Kane in the film, had previously voiced Devil Ray (another name for Black Manta) in Justice League Unlimited. *This is the first DCEU film to be shot entirely with digital cameras. Nearly all previous installments were shot solely on 35mm (and partially 70mm IMAX film for Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice). *The Fishermen tribe were created through a combination of make-up (for the top half, the upper torso) and computer-generated imagery (for the bottom half, the tails). *Amber Heard declared in an interview on Good Morning America (1975) that she would read books between takes and that Jason Momoa would purposely rip out their pages so she would pay attention to him. Eventually, her reading material was kept in a special book bag made of "green screen" fabric, which allowed her to keep her books close even when filming special effects shots. *This is Patrick Wilson's second portrayal as a comic book character first being Night Owl in Watchmen. *Michael Kenneth Williams and Michael Jai White expressed interest in playing Black Manta. *Nicole Kidman second comic-based film. She previously played Bruce Wayne's love interest in [Batman Forever. *This is John Rhys-Davies's fifth comic-book role after The Trial of the Incredible Hulk (1989) (Wilson Fisk), Batman: The Animated Series: The Cape and Cowl Conspiracy (1992) (Baron Waclaw Jozek), Fantastic Four (1994) (Thor) and Justice League (Hades). *Producer Peter Safran's wife Natalia Safran plays the Fisherman Queen. *Jeff Nichols and Noam Murro were considered to direct the film. *This is Graham McTavish's sixth comic-book role, after Loki (Marvel animated features), Sebastian Shaw (Wolverine and the X-Men), Savanti Romero (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), Fergus McDuck (DuckTales) and the Saint of Killers (Preacher). *The superhero Aquaman was created by Paul Norris and Mort Weisinger in More Fun Comics # 73 published in 1941. However, the film is based on the series of comics written by Geoff Johns and drawn by Ivan Reis in 2011. *Principal photography began in Australia on May 2, 2017. Most of the film was shot at Village Roadshow Studios in Gold Coast, Queensland, with production also held in Canada, Italy and Morocco, and wrapped on October 21, 2017. *This is the sixth film in the DCEU. *Djimon Hounsou has appeared in both the DC extended universe as King Ricou in Aquaman and also in Constantine as Midnite. In the Marvel Movie Universe Djimon was Korath in both Guardians of the Galaxy and Captain Marvel. He also voiced T'Challa in the animated version of Black Panther. *It is the third live-action theatrical film featuring Aquaman, following Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and Justice League, and the first full-length feature film centered around the character. *Although Aquaman unfolds largely in an aquatic world, the film was not shot underwater. *David Kane's first Manta helmet is based on the Golden Age Black Manta helmet, which was a conventional helmet with breathing apparatus connected. *Patrick Wilson and Michael Beach have worked together in Insidious: Chapter 2 which James Wan directed. *Willem Dafoe and Temuera Morrison previously worked together in Speed 2: Cruise Control. *More than 20 years after Batman Forever, Nicole Kidman is again appears in a film featuring a superhero. She plays Atlanna, Arthur Curry's mother in Aquaman, she while she starred as Dr. Chase Meridian, Bruce Wayne's love interest in Batman Forever. *After appearing as Jimmy Woo in Ant-Man and the Wasp, Actor Randall Park appeared in the film as Dr. Stephan Shin. Though the film takes Inspiration from New 52 Comics run, Dr. Shin's character had been changed/improvised for the film. *The Annabelle doll from James Wan's Conjuring horror films can be seen in one scene. *During the duel between Arthur and Orm, an octopus plays a drum solo. According to James Wan, this octopus is Topo, Aquaman's octopus sidekick from the 1950s-60s. *In Thomas Curry's house, on the table is a H.P. Lovecraft novel, "The Dunwich Horror." Lovecraft was a horror writer pioneer, whose Ctulhu novels involved man-eating fish people and tentacle creatures deep under the ocean. *King Nereus and Mera appear as father and daughter in the film, while they were unrelated and betrothed to marry in the New 52 comics. *In the film, tridents are used only by those of royal blood: Atlanna, Orm and Arthur. The trident is the specific weapon of the Greek sea god Poseidon. *Some Atlantean soldiers are seen riding giant seahorses. In Greek mythology, the sea god Poseidon drives a chariot pulled by seahorses (known in Greek mythology as the hippocampi). *The Atlantean device in the Sahara bears the symbols of the Zodiac, and their accompanying astronomical constellations. *Patrick Wilson describes Ocean Master Orm as an ecological terrorist: "He has a very clear gripe with the surface world, which has been polluting his oceans for centuries." *We only see the original armor of the comic book character which is green and orange towards the end when he picks up the legendary Trident. *When Arthur Curry grabs Atlan's trident, we see him unlock his animal control powers in his head. Among the creatures are the monsters from the "trench", which we at the end get to see in the movie. Category:Aquaman (film) Category:Trivia